Hello Heylin!
by Mix Matcher
Summary: Omi is known for bad-mouthing females, but now he has offended Griffon to the last straw.


Stupid, Primitive Species

Summary:

Omi is known for bad-mouthing females, but now he has offended Griffon to the last straw.

Behind-Chapter!

Griffon loves the temple, she loves her friends, & she loves Omi. Not that she would tell him though. Correction, she loved the temple & she loved Omi. Not anymore.

Why? You may ask. Well, Griffon, upon visiting her old home in Glamis, discovered that because she was at the temple instead of with her teacher, her abilities as a shape shifter were now compatible with that of a four-year-old shifter.

Ms. Lita Jakova, Griffon's teacher, had only one suggestion, with no compromise, in order to catch up to the others her age. "Come back so that you may train more."

"I cannot just leave & not come back." Griffon argued; her speech had been altered to sound like her teacher had taught her to talk, in a very reformed manner. "Allow me to speak with my primitive associates, to receive their opinion on the matter at hand." She hated referring to her friends as 'primitive associates,' but it was the term her teacher had told her to use, so she did.

"I suppose it would be the appropriate manner of handling the situation." Lita stated. Before she could say another word, her young student was out the door & half-way through packing up. (Shifter speed, ya know.)

When she was back at the temple, she sat on the end of her bed & waited for the time to come when she would ask the others about her leave. She eventually got bored with staring at her door & jumped up to swing the door open & left to go face the inevitable. "Guys, I need to talk to you." She yelled, closing the door & activating its electrocuted knob.

When everyone was gathered around her in the foyer, she explained her situation to them. The twins nodded & encouraged her to go, saying it would better help her when she had to fight. Clay & Raimundo & Kimiko & Mystic agreed as well, after being assured that she would return when her training was finished. Griffon turned to Omi for his response, his reaction meant the most to her.

"I do not think you should go." He said, not realizing he had sparked her not-so-easily-flammable temper.

"Why, so that I can just sit here & pretend to keep doing the same exercises I do every day?" Griffon exploded.

Omi also got angry, also. "You should not leave the temple because it is easy for you females to get hurt."

Griffon poked him in the chest, "Oh, yeah. You get hurt more often than me, half the time I make the bruise, & yet I'm still not strong enough to leave the temple by myself."

"I still do not think it is a good idea. Being Chase Young's sister, he can easily manipulate you if you were you were to leave." He stated, glaring at the girl who was now at least two feet taller than he was.

"Now you're using my brother, how dare you." Griffon gave Omi a shove & crossed her arms. "You are acting like such a, a..." Griffon ground her teeth to keep from saying what she wanted to.

"A what?" Omi asked, daring her to shove him again.

"A primitive species. Shifters & demons are stronger, smarter, more agile, & are always more aware of their surroundings, yet you, a simple human, skips around all day, every day, acting like _you're_ the most advanced thing in the world." Her hands balled into fists & she looked ready to rip the yellow boy's head off. "You're stingy, you're arrogant, sexist, &…I hate you!"

The others stepped away from the furious girl as she stomped out of the room. "Omi, man," Raimundo told him. "Don't you think that was a little harsh? How would you feel if Master Fung wouldn't let you train?" Omi looked down at the floor. "That's exactly how she felt when you told her not to continue her special studies."

Master Fung entered through the door Griffon had left from. "Does anyone know why Griffon is so upset?" He asked. The six immediately turned to glare at Omi, who felt a pang of guilt.

"I yelled at her for her wanting to continue studies with her old instructor, which meant that she would be leaving the temple." Omi confessed to his master (*cough cough* grandfather * cough*).

"Omi, people will always come & go. What really matters is that they never leave your heart or memory." Master Fung gave one of his 'fortune cookie' speeches. "Now, I expect you to repair the holes that our young friend has left in the walls." And then he goes back to being a prison warden.

"Yes Master." Omi sighed & went to survey the damage his friend had caused.

Griffon flopped onto her bed, rubbing the sore spots on her knuckles. After she had left, she had punched nine holes in the wall before Master Fung had stopped her. When he had asked what the matter was, she had replied by hissing, "I despise this temple," before she stalked off to her room.

She needed someone to talk to, someone who didn't go to the temple & who wasn't in the general vicinity. She closed her eyes & thought about who a good listener would be. No, she wanted to speak to someone who listened & talked the same amount, who wasn't afraid to tell her the cold, hard truth.

'Sister,' the voice rang in her head. 'Are you feeling alright?'

'Yes, just a little disappointed.' She replied telepathically. 'No need to worry, Brother.'

'Are you sure?' Her brother asked again.

Griffon got up & locked her door before she answered. 'Yes, Brother, I just am very upset.'

The voice in her head paused. 'Tell me what happened; maybe I can give you some advice.'

Griffon laughed at her brother, out loud & through their telepathic link. She fell back on her pillow & told him what had happened. She felt better talking to her brother, he knew how she felt, being older with more experience.

A humming sound was sent to her. 'Give him a day to see how he reacts; if he is still acting like a jerk, then I suggest you go somewhere to let this entire situation simmer down.'

Griffon though for a minute, 'Can I stay with you, Brother?'

'Of course,' He told her in a gentle voice, 'you are always welcome here. Now, I suggest you get some rest, it will help you clear your head.'

'Alright, good night, Brother. I love you.' Griffon sent the message as she crawled under her covers.

'Good night, Sister. I love you, too.' The voice left & its presence disappeared.

Griffon fell asleep in mere minutes. Her brother was right, it calmed her down.

End-Chapter!

Please review or flame, I really want a flame, if you like or dislike this story. Below is some random paragraph that would probably get me a C if I were to turn it in to my health teacher. Read it if you want, but I don't really care about if you don't.

Did you know that the plague was present, not only in ?-century England, but also in 2002, New York. It kinda(shut up, spell-check, I say it is a word) makes me nervous when I get near my dad's pet rat. What if he has flees? Fleas caused the plague, you know. Why are people so freaked out by H1N1 when they might get the PLAGUE??? I'm just bored & watching this medical show called Life or Death & that actually happened to some dude from (New?) Mexico when he went to visit New York. Ewe, they're cutting his feet off. I need a barf bag!!!

M.M. out! Peace.


End file.
